


【猫蝙】猫猫侠攻略笔记

by FalseLover



Series: 心理戏合集 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 猫女视角第二人称，滤镜80米，人物OOC。2020.5.22首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, 猫蝙
Series: 心理戏合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913968
Kudos: 1





	【猫蝙】猫猫侠攻略笔记

猫咪身形矫健，性格多变，是天使也是恶魔，最擅长玩弄人心。你是猫女，驯养猫咪是你的天赋也是本能，而还有什么能比挑战最野性的猫咪——蝙蝠侠更让你兴奋呢？  
猫咪是一种警惕性极强的生物，他骄傲，冷淡，不易亲近，但这恰恰是他的魅力所在。你知道这种喜欢占据高处，来去无踪的动物有着多么温暖的皮毛，对外的凶狠和对内的柔软可以大大满足你的征服心和独占欲。所以你愿意努力伪装无害，你会慢慢地亲近他，让他熟悉你的存在；你会甘愿放下自己的尖刺，让他看到你的真心；你会随时准备着帮助他，让这个很少感激的小混蛋欠下一个个人情。  
现在，他会在你安静不动的时候来蹭一蹭你的小腿了，而你谨记着克制自己不去回应——猫咪偶尔会主动亲近，但是拒绝被动疼爱。  
猫咪是很善妒的。他总是理所应当的要求全部的宠爱，虽然他绝对不会把你当成自己的唯一。他拒绝你再去爱抚其他的猫咪，强迫你把所有的目光都放在自己身上。但是你不会为此而生气，这种神秘诱人的生物值得你全副精力的探索。不过，嫉妒是可以被利用的。你喜欢时不时勾搭一下其他的猫咪，然后看着他跳脚，甚至主动从上门来争宠。偶尔你还会假装被其他小花小狗吸引，让他更加警惕自己的地位。但是切记过犹不及，适当的冷落可以让他变得主动，但过分的刺激可能促使他干脆退回自己的巢穴，让你之前的努力全部白费。  
说起巢穴，猫咪总是有秘密的，秘密会给他安全感。你容忍他的秘密，这能让他更放心地走向你。但是猫咪不喜欢别人的秘密，他好奇的天性让他总是下意识地探索一切，而他的聪明机敏让他可以随心所欲。不过你并不阻止。驯养猫咪本就不是一场公平的猎捕，何况你单方面的坦诚也能让他放下戒心，所以你愿意把自己的秘密作为诱饵，让那只狡猾的生物自投罗网。  
好奇心给予猫咪另一个本能般的嗜好，冒险。他对平淡的生活毫无兴趣，尽管表现得慵懒安静、追求和平，但你知道他内心是多么渴望危险与刺激。所以你绝不会被语言迷惑，像他表面上期望的那样彻底剪掉自己的爪子。你知道猫咪是很无情的动物， 从不回头关心主动臣服的猎物，而永远追逐着更加不驯的目标。但你不是猫爪下苦苦挣扎的老鼠，你是最终会给他戴上项圈的主人。你之前的示弱是为了让他放下警惕，你现在的反骨是为了攫取注意。猫咪以为他在驯服你的叛逆，却恰恰弄反了猎手与猎物的关系。  
你总能精准地把握尺度，在这方面你是绝对的专家。你与猫咪做适当的玩乐，模拟捕猎的刺激感让你们都很满意。你从不打扰他真正的狩猎，并谨慎地选择施以援手。猫咪有强烈的控制欲和占有欲，强烈的领地意识让他很少请求甚至干脆拒绝帮助。所以别想着能得到一句放软语气的谢谢。如果不久之后接到了他还回来的人情，就说明他的感激了——当然如果一无所获也很正常，这意味着你多管闲事了。  
不忠是猫咪常受诟病的一点。他总是被新鲜的刺激吸引，很少长时间注意于一处。你努力接受这一点，毕竟驯养成功之前你的话语权很少，之前的种种困难也早就练成了你无与伦比的耐心。你会适当地表现吃醋，到了这个阶段你已经可以尝试着让他考虑改变自己了，同时，这也可以让猫咪进一步确认自己在你心中的地位。但是不要过度，太早地表现你的独占欲会让猫咪感到被束缚，会吓跑这种热爱自由的小恶魔。  
你知道猫咪有多排外且不易讨好，所以当他愿意与你分享猎物时，你知道收网行动可以开始了。猫咪把你从所有物的身份中提出来放进自己人的标签中，这是飞跃性的进步。你可以有机会握一握那收起指甲尖的小爪子，与他有一些温存的互动。  
你开始一步一步试探他的底线，先是要求忠诚，然后是共享领地，最后——交付秘密。  
你是猫女，没有你驯服不了的猫咪。  
现在？哈，地位转换。


End file.
